


I Couldn’t Get Away From You

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, M/M, Top Harry, mentions of alcohol/drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: Suddenly in the heat of the moment, Harry’s eyes turned darker as he pushed Louis’ back more and more towards the wall. “Fine.” He plants his lips on Louis’ and begins to roughly kiss him, soon enough turning it into a make-out session.“Fuck you, Styles,” Louis moans and grips onto Harry’s shoulders, hands trailing up to the taller’s hair and gripping that as well.“We’ll see about that.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	I Couldn’t Get Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d be able to write and finish this, but I did.
> 
> First of, let me start by saying a huge thank you to the BLFF mods for giving me an extension to write this fic. You all have been so incredibly supportive so thank you!
> 
> Secondly, I did my best to search for every grammatical and punctuation error, but please don’t yell at me if one or two might’ve slipped.
> 
> Finally, I will have a link at the end note where you can find my tumblr or you can check out the photo set for this fic [here](https://once-upon-a-larrie28.tumblr.com/post/188791618964/a-sneak-peek-into-the-fic-i-am-writing-for-the)
> 
> Prompt 81: an au where louis and harry are solo singers who hate each other with burning passions. unfortunately they were invited to be guests at the late late show without knowing the other would be there as well.

In the music industry it was completely normal for other artists to have a rivalry with each other. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were no exception. Actually, they were pretty much one of the biggest rivals in music or at least that’s what they believed.

It started back in the summer of 2017 when Louis had finally managed for one of his songs to chart at number one. He was ecstatic, and couldn't stop talking about it for weeks.

That was until Harry Styles, his supposed arch-rival showed up.

The upcoming younger pop star had released his debut single, ‘Sign Of The Times’, and had overtaken Louis on the charts.

Of course, it wasn’t a personal attack, yet Louis took it as one - thus fueling the fire into their feud. He had finally managed for one of his songs to have a decent place on the charts, and this Harry Styles just swoops in and steals it? No way.

It started on Twitter when Louis tweeted a quite simple, ‘Nice to see I’ve been overtaken.’ At first, no one knew what he was talking about, but quickly figured out about Harry Styles when they saw his debut song higher on the charts.

Luckily, the fans never created any drama between themselves and instead watched as their favorites battled it out.

..

Flash forward to the summer of 2018 and Louis now sat in his home with his manager and longtime friend, Liam, sharing a beer with him. They were going over details Louis’ publicist had emailed him about his upcoming events and headlines they need to discuss, like Louis’ recent escapade out at a London club. Needless to say it ended up with pictures in the media of Louis and some guy leaving the club.

He had just suffered through nearly 30 minutes of Liam’s lecturing and was finally hearing about his upcoming schedule for the week.

“You’ve got a charity concert on Tuesday, radio appearances on Wednesday, and finally James Cordon on Thursday.” Louis nods and takes a swig from his beer. In all actuality he’s excited for  
Thursday, he knows that James will more than likely make him do some sort of skit or play one of his games. He hopes it’s not that awful food game with the questions.

“Do you know who else will be on Cordon?” He inquires. He doubts that there’ll be more than on artist on the lineup but you can never be too sure.

Liam nods, taking a glance at his laptop. “It’s you, an actor and another artist.” So he stands corrected. He can only hope that other artist isn’t Harry. And as if Liam was reading his mind, he speaks up. “Before you ask any questions, it is not Harry Styles joining you.”

Thank fuck for that.

Later that same night Louis is papped leaving a club with B-list actor Jack Damon. They’ve barely made it to their awaiting car before they’re already making out.

“So so good, Lou.” Louis moans as Jack’s fingers get caught up in his hair. He knows that Liam will have something disapproving to say when he sees the pictures tomorrow, but at this point he could care less. Jack moans once more. “Mmm, so nice, Lewis.”

Louis dismisses the mispronunciation of his name and climbs on top of Jack. “Want you to fuck me good.”

“I will. Need to get to your place first.”

So they wait and stumble drunkenly into the hallway of Louis’ flat building, laughing as Louis fumbles for his keys. Once they’re inside, they nearly immediately go at it, Jacks lips on Louis’ with his hands discovering his body. “Taste damn good, babe,” he slurs.

Louis removes his top revealing his tanned chest and the few tattoos he has across it. “Fucking do it already,” he swears, latching his fingers into Jack’s hair when he begins to litter Louis’ revealed body with love-bites.

With that their ravenous adventure takes off even more.

..

It’s now late Wednesday night and the charity event has just ended, leaving Louis to head to the club afterwards. He’s planning to meet Jack there to have a few drinks and go back to his place.

“Hi, a beer please,” he greets the bartender and taps his credit card against the counter, surveying the area to look for Jack but doesn’t see him yet. He makes his way to the sectioned off area and sits in one of the booths, taking his cellphone out of his pocket.

It’s about five minutes later when he hears a deep voice with a familiar drawl, that belongs to none other than Harry Styles. He hides himself in his phone and hopes he’ll be unnoticed. Luckily he is and not long after Jack arrives too.

“Hey,” the actor greets, placing a kiss on Louis’ lips before taking a swig of the younger’s beer. Louis pouts at the now half empty bottle but doesn’t ponder too much as he’ll be going back to the bar in a minute, instead he kisses Jack back.

“You’ll never guess who else is here,” he laughs and gestures with his head to Harry, who’s sitting five booths away from them.

Jack laughs, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, babe. Hey got get me another beer, would ya? And some shots!” Louis grumbles under his breath yet gets up anyways and heads back to the bar, ordering two beers and two shots. His order is just about finished when someone comes up beside him, turning he sees it’s Harry.

“Hi Louis,” he smiles. Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes and gives a forced smile in return, turning back towards the bar counter. “Fancy running into you here.” Yes, real fancy. Louis thinks. “Hey.. congrats on the album by the way. Sounds great.”

“Thanks. You too,” Louis smiles nicely and picks up the tray with the beers and shots, then heads back to Jack after rolling his eyes at the other Brit singer. He downs the shot as soon as he gets to the table “You’ll never guess who I ran into at the bar.”

“Jesus Lou, slow down would ya?” Jack laughs and takes a swig of his own beer. “Let me guess you ran into your so-called arch-rival.” But it’s more of a statement than a question.

Louis flips him off. “You know how flustered I get about him.”

“Not sure if flustered is the right word to use, Babe.” Another flip off is sent Jack’s way.

It’s another thirty minutes later when Louis’ heading back to the bar for another drink, now feeling slightly tipsy. He knows he’ll get the never ending lecture from Liam in the morning, but at this point he could care less. And to top off the icing on the cake, Harry just so happens to be there as well.

“Are you following me?” He accused, stumbling over his feet despite only drinking two beers, but then again he supposes he has always sort of been a lightweight.

A hand wraps around his bicep to steady him and he knows exactly who it is. “Yes, Louis. That’s definitely my intention.” Harry laughs dryly with a shake of the head. The older shimmies himself out of the grip of the other singer and struts back off to the bar.

He smiles yet again to the bartender and orders another beer, still feeling Harry’s presence behind him. “Can I help you?” He sasses without looking back at Harry.

“Nope.” He can hear the smugness in Harry’s voice and he resists the urge to say something back to him. He gets his beer and heads back to where Jack is waiting.

He can tell it’s going to be a long and interesting night.

..

What awaits the following morning is a nasty hangover and several calls and messages from Liam, a good chunk of them about last night at the club. The first thing he needed to do was take some form of pain reliever and then maybe deal with Liam.

It was also the day he had to go on James Corden’s show, which should be interesting with his hangover.

After popping some medicine and having a breakfast of instant noodles, his phone continently rang with Liam on the other line.

“Perfect timing.” He laughed at the younger’s sighing over the other line.

“Do you have any idea about what happened last night?”

Louis decides to humor him a little bit. “Oh, I’m doing fine, Liam. Thank you so much for asking.”

“Quit playing around, Louis! There is so much PR damage from your stunt last night.”

“I’d hardly call a few drinks a ‘night out,’” he laughs. Sometimes it can be quite amusing for him to see Liam getting flustered with his antics. Sure, he should quit, but it’s nice to have a laugh every now and again.

“A car will be there at two to take you to James Corden. Not a minute later.” With that the line hung up and he stared back at the phone in amazement.

It was 12:50 in the afternoon, which gave him just enough time to get ready and possibly rest a bit more if he started now. Funnily enough, he had no idea who else would be on the show that night, the most he knew was it was himself and two actors.

Deciding it best to get ready now and not keep Liam waiting, or get another lecture, he headed to his bathroom to take a nice bubble bath since he had the time for it. He’d need some form of relaxation. 

..

“Why the mad face Liam?” He laughed when he greeted the manager at the talk show.

“You know exactly why,” Liam answers bitterly, sounding much less amused than their phone conversation. He begins to guide the singer down the hall to his awaiting dressing room since he got here before him.

“Come on, you’re overreacting! It’s not like I got completely wasted.” That answer apparently doesn’t phase Liam and he continues to push Louis towards his dressing room.

A rushed producer passes by them, speaking into their walkie-talkie. “Mr Styles is on his way.”

Styles? The only Styles he knows of is Harry, and that couldn’t possibly be right. He’s supposed to be lined up with two actors, not another singer and an actor.

“Do you have a lineup of who’s on the show tonight?” Louis asks and slips into the dressing room.

“No idea.” Liam replies, looking at his phone. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Yeah, just fine.

It’s another half hour before they’re finally running the recording for the show, Louis just having finished hair, makeup, and wardrobe, then being pushed towards entryway for the main stage.

“We have not one but two musicians tonight!” James announces to the now cheering audience. “Our first guest is a multi-platinum recording artist and his new single ‘We Made It’ went to number 1 on the Billboard 200 just over 2 week ago. Please welcome Louis Tomlinson!”

The curtains to the backstage open and he smiles, greeting the audience with high-fives and waves as he descended down the stairs to the main stage. He greets James with a hug and sits on the couch, taking the seat closest to James’ desk.

“Our next guest is also a multi-platinum recording artist, who will have a new single out next week. Please welcome our good friend, Harry Styles!” Louis nearly chokes on the water he was drinking when Harry appears from behind the curtain, with that same damn cheeky smile. He don’t know who he was expecting to show up when he heard ‘Mr Styles’ from a producer, but obviously it’s Harry. Did he think they’d just pull a random bloke off the street to be on the show?

Harry also greets James with a hug and walks over to the couch, holding out a hand for Louis to shake. He stands up, shakes the younger’s hand with gritted teeth and sits back down.

It’s just an interview.

However, there is no law or requirement that says he has to talk to him during this interview, and he’s staying just like that.

Louis zones out as the final guest, an English actor, is introduced as well. Paired with Harry Styles and the hangover that’s still bugging him, it’s going to be a long fucking night.

He listens on tiredly when James speaks to each guest and tries not to yawn to seem rude. Personally, this hangover is really killing him. And Harry Styles sitting next to him isn’t helping. At all.

.. 

“Now, our guest are going to play the classic Spill Your Guts, Or Fill Your Guts game.” James begins and takes a glance at the couch. “However there’s a twist. We will be able to ask our own questions.”

Fucking great, Louis thinks. Just what he needs is from Harry to choose some rotten food with a question he can not answer.

One good look at the display of food on the table and he already wants to throw up. He’s not sure if his hangover is contradicting with the revolting smell and look of the food, but damn, it’s definitely something.

Luck must not be in his favor today for the pure fact that he gets paired with Harry. The younger singer gives him a smug smirk that Louis so badly wants to slap if his face. Save him now.

James and Charles, the actor, choose to give them scorpion with their question. “Fuck me,” Louis mumbles and tries not to throw up just from the sight.

“Yeah, you wish.” He shoots Harry a deadly glare and resists the urge to elbow him. If only he wouldn’t get in trouble for punching him.

“Now Louis,” James begins with a smile. “Do you have a crush on any of our guests here tonight?”  
Oh sure James, throw it right out there. How’s he supposed to work around this one?

Louis doesn’t particularly fancy the chance to eat scorpion tonight, so he decides to just answer the question. Regardless of if he’s lying to himself or not. “No, James. I don’t.” He gives a smug smile and takes a sip of the water set aside for him, wishing it was something a tiny bit stronger to get through the night.

They move on to the next set of questions, this time going to James and asking about something about the show. He wasn’t really listening to begin with.

Harry’s turn is next and of course he gets one of the most basic questions with the easiest of the revolting food.

“Harry, what is Sweet Creature about?”

Oh give me a fucking break

..

It’s now hours after the filming of The Late Late show and needless to say it went okay. Sure by the end of it he was itching for a smoke and a small drink, but he held out.

Which is exactly why he was at a bar with James, Charles, and of course, Harry. The two older actors had gone off somewhere with their respectful partners, however he can still feel Harry’s daunting presence behind him.

“Not in the mood for your crap, Styles.” He mumbles around the straw of his drink.

“No crap here, Tomlinson. Just hanging around.” The younger singer shrugs, regardless of if Louis can see him or not.

Louis rolls his eyes and shoots Harry a glare that could almost do damage. “Go hate on someone else yeah?”

“I don’t know what the hell you’ve been thinking or drinking,” Harry suddenly starts and snatches the drink out of Louis hand, nearly slamming it onto the bar counter. “But I never hated you. If anything I was more or less infatuated with your work. You’re the one who inspired me to become an artist!” And oh, Louis didn’t know that.

“You’ve frustrated me to no end,” he retorts and pokes Harry in the chest, but it barely does any damage. Damn, there’s no way he could’ve had that much alcohol. He pushes past Harry and stumbles outside for some air or a cigarette.

However it appears that some people have the same idea, but his not long because he hears footsteps following behind him.

“And you don’t think you’ve done the same to me? Trust me Louis, you fucking did. And you know that this is probably going to be the most cliche thing I see, but I fucking wanted you so bad. I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you get together with that ass boyfriend of yours.”

Louis crosses his arms and stares at the ground, kicking at the pavement. “He’s not an ass.” He mumbles, so soft it’s barely heard. Sure, Jack could be a little overbearing at times, but that didn’t mean he was an ass.

“A real man wouldn’t treat you half the way he does.” He spits out and shakes his head. “I heard you guys in the bar that night. Him demanding you to get him drink after drink. Disgusting. You don’t deserve that shit.”

“Then do something about it!”

Suddenly in the heat of the moment, Harry’s eyes turned darker as he pushed Louis’ back more and more towards the wall. “Fine.” He plants his lips on Louis’ and begins to roughly kiss him, soon enough turning it into a make-out session.

“Fuck you, Styles,” Louis moans and grips onto Harry’s shoulders, hands trailing up to the taller’s hair and gripping that as well.

“We’ll see about that.”

..

A decent two weeks pass before Louis sees Harry again. Things have been tense ever since that night at the bar after the Late Late Show taping.

Louis’ emotions have been a whirlwind, the scene of that night replaying in his head. The one with the kiss. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities that it could mean, or it was just a simple kiss and nothing else.

And although he’d hate to admit it, the suspense of not knowing was nearly killing him inside. Why could he just forgot about what happened that night? The same thing happens with Jack all the time and he forgets within hours, but with Harry it was different.

Louis didn’t necessarily want to say there was more of a connection, but at this point in time it seemed like there was; even if they hate each other. The words Harry had spoken about Jack were like a broken record, repeating the same thing until some finally turns the switch off.

But Louis couldn’t find his switch.

Something within him just couldn’t forget that one night with Harry. And it’s not even like it ended on sort of good terms, but he still fucking remembered it no matter what.

Remembered his hands lingering in Harry’s hair, the way Harry took charge and abruptly kissed him when he wasn’t expecting it, but at the same time he couldn’t complain.

It was nearly insane for him to say he might’ve enjoyed it, especially with the history of him and Harry. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it was actually him all along. Was he truly the source of friction between them? Did he cause all this heartache?

But he couldn’t worry about that right now, because tonight was another club night. It’s been far too long since he went out, and with the mood he’s in; he needs a drink or a fuck. Maybe both.

He orders a rum & coke this time and makes his way up to the VIP lounge, hearing the painfully familiar voice that belongs to none other than Harry Styles.

Louis’ not sure what’s come over him. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but he suddenly wants Harry. Wants him to fuck him good.

He downs his drink and returns ten minutes later with another one, inconspicuously staring at Harry who’s still laughing with his group of friends.

Finally he can’t take it anymore and he stands up from his table, abandoning his drink, and marches over towards Harry’s table. Everything’s a blur because he’s practically climbing on Harry and kissing him in a matter of seconds.

Is he really that drunk?

“Louis!” The younger singer practically screams and gently pushes Louis off of him. “What the hell?”

“I want you Harry. Want, no, need you to fu-“ Harry covers his hand over Louis’ mouth before he can blabber on much further, and sends his friends an apologizing look. He helps Louis to slide out of the booth and guides him to the bathroom down the hall, locking the door behind them.

Nearly immediately Louis throws himself at him once again, but Harry pushes him away and ignores the pout Louis gives him, or at least he tries to.

“Louis, just stop. You don’t want me, okay? You’re drunk,” Harry answers honestly and holds his hands out on the smaller ones shoulders, more or less to steady him. But they’re fully he doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince more at this point.

“I do though. I really fucking do!” He argued back, but it was no use when Harry still stood his ground.

“I can’t do that to you, Louis. I’m sorry.”

Please.

Everything that happens next is a complete 360 and a blur to Louis. Especially when he’s suddenly lips to lips with Harry, no stopping.

“Please. Just this once, please.” He’s practically begging now with no turning back.

The taller of the two sighs and glances around. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.

Next, Harry’s pulling Louis towards the back entrance that leads to the parking lot and tosses his keys to the security that’s following him. They’re in front of a Range Rover with Harry opening the back door for Louis. The older but smaller of the two goes ahead and lifts his leg to climb in the vehicle.

Soon enough they’re driving with lips planted on Louis’ neck. “Are you sure about this?” Harry asks yet again, despite the fact that he’s already asked that.

“Yes. I’m sure,” Louis giggles and softly moans when Harry starts planting a love bite onto him.

Tonight’s going to be an interesting one.

Within twenty minutes they’re pulling up to Harry’s house, the lad practically pulling Louis along and inside. They’re climbing the stairs when Harry pauses and turns around, placing his hands on Louis’ hips with their foreheads touching.

“Are you sure?” He asks a final time, so quietly that you’d have to be listening out for it, but Louis was.

“Yes.”

Harry smiles yet again and grabs Louis, tugging him the rest of the way to the bedroom. He thinks it’s crazy if you really ponder it. The two of them had argued non stop for nearly 2 years, but now here they are about to have sex with each other.

Harry takes a final glance at Louis’ facial expressions just to make sure he still want to do this, and by the looks of things; he still does. He grabs the bottom of the top the older is wearing and tugs it over his head, biting his lip roughly at the sight of Louis’ body.

“Fuck..” he moans and places his lips onto Louis, tugging at the bottom with his teeth. He pauses to remove his shirt as well then continues, hands trailing down Louis’ body.

“Please.. fuck me.” Louis mumbles drunkenly and stumbles into Harry’s hold, his fingers fumbling for the buttons on Harry’s shirt. He takes a shaky breath when he undoes the first button.

“Breathe, Darling. I got you.” Harry mumbles and takes a step back to have clear focus with Louis.

Louis’ shaky fingers continue to unbutton the shirt until all of them are undone and he reveals the few tattoos littering Harry’s upper body. “Pretty,” he mumbles, his gentle finger tracing the outline of one of his sallows tattoos and all the way done to the butterfly. “Didn’t know you had tatts. It’s nice.”

“You never asked,” Harry whispers roughly against Louis neck. “Seems like you’ve got quite a few yourself.”

There’s silence between them after that, except for the sound of each other their heavy breathing.

Louis swings his arm around Harry’s neck to grasp onto him, nuzzling into his neck gently once he’s on his tippy toes. “What’re you waiting for?”

“For you to tell me you’re comfortable and ready,” Harry responds casually, kissing and biting at a spot on Louis’ neck.

“I’ve been ready.”

Louis takes it upon himself and fumbles with the buttons of jeans, tugging them off along with his boxers. He watches as Harry repeats the same action.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moans and grips Louis’ ass, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Love this and your thighs, Baby.”

Louis grips onto Harry’s shoulders when his knees buckle in pleasure. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to make me feel good?

“Is that what you want?”

“Are you really asking me that?”

Harry guides Louis over towards his bed and gently pushes him down on it, climb on top of him. Immediately, he begins to place love bites down Louis’ body. Starting at his collarbones and working his way down to his thighs.

“Are you just going to sit there and kiss me all night? I’d like to get to the actual fucking, you know.” Louis laughs and starts to Harry’s tattoos yet again, almost like a sort of trance.

Harry bites the inside of his cheek and rolls off Louis to reach towards his bedside nightstand, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom.

“Seems like you finally understood.” Louis grumbles. He doesn’t expect the tiny slap he gets from Harry.

“Quiet.” The younger mumbles gruffly, then pauses. “Sorry, was that okay? Don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We can stop if you need to.”

“I don’t need to stop, unless you have to.”

Harry shakes his head, indicating that no, he doesn’t have to stop. He grabs the tube of lube and squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. “Gonna prep you.” He mumbles and slides one of his fingers into Louis’ hole. “Feel really good, Babe.”

Louis moans and bucks his hips upwards, wining when Harry begins to finger him and soon adds another. “Fuck.” He’s gripping the bed sheets and biting the skin on his lip.

Another swift slap to his thigh. “Don’t bite your lip, lovely. You’ll make it bleed.”

Louis quivers when Harry begins to scissor him open. Of all the countless times he’s had sex with Jack, which isn’t many when he thinks about it, but still, he can’t recall feeling even remotely this good. 

“F-fuck,” he pants and whines when Harry removes his fingers. 

“Hey, before we continue. Are you one hundred percent sure about this?”

Louis rolls eyes his and cranes his neck to be able to see Harry. “I already told you, yes. Besides, I think it’d be a little mean to stop now when you’ve already made me feel so good.”

Harry smirks and grabs hold of the lube and the condom, rolling the item onto his cock before squirting some lube onto himself. “Want to make sure your comfortable, Baby.” He lines himself with Louis’ entrance and gently inserts himself.

“Fucking hell,” Louis moans and grips onto the bed sheets even tighter, if at all possible. 

“Gonna make you come so good,” Harry smirks,

And come Louis did.

..

Louis awakes the next morning seemingly unaware of what has happened, yet remembers when he sees Harry’s naked body next to his own. Fuck. But what about Jack? Did this technically mean he cheated on him even though he fell out of love for him? He could just imagine the chat with Liam is when the headlines came out.

Louis Tomlinson cheats on boyfriend for arch-rival.

He’s sure that would surely go over well with his career, but he had no regrets from last night. He wanted everything.

“Morning.” A low drawl grumbles from beside him and he turns to see Harry now wide awake. “Did you sleep well?”

Louis smirks and raises his eyebrows. “I slept perfectly, one of the best sleeps I had in years.” A flirtatious wink is passed to Harry.

“I’m glad.” Harry smiles and rolls over to face to blue eyed man. “Seems like we both needed it if I’m being honest.

“I might’ve fucked up,” Louis admits after a few minutes of silence and covers his hands with his face. It’s crazy, he thinks. Just weeks ago he couldn’t stand Harry and here they sit now about to have this conversation. A real curveball.

“How so?”

Louis sighs. “There’s this person I like, but I’m dating someone else and I might’ve just had sex with the person I like. Now I have no idea what to do.”

Harry hums, “I think if both people are really genuine, then I’m sure they’ll understand that things or people might’ve changed. And as for the person you like, you never know. He might just like you too.”

Louis rolls his eyes playfully, wondering if Harry has any idea that he’s hinting at having a crush on him. But maybe he doesn’t as he doesn’t say anything more.

..

After their sex escapade, Louis and Harry are spotted spending a decent amount of time with each other in public eye. Whether it’s going out for coffee or cliché walks on the beach, they were spotted.

Two weeks later is when news breaks about Louis and Jack’s breakup, and not surprisingly people weren’t shocked about it. Nor are they shocked when Louis’ spotted at a cafe with Harry, in fact, a huge chunk of the fans were kind of anticipating it to happen.

Jack, Louis’ now former boyfriend, was hurt for quite a while when he learned the news of Louis cheating on him. Somehow he eventually came to the realization that not every relationship can work in life, but him and Louis still remain good friends after talking everything out and boatloads of apologies.

And as for Louis and Harry? Maybe they were doing alright too in the short time they’ve been together.

“Babe!” Harry called out to Louis who had been taking an awfully long time to walk down the stairs. “We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming!”

The newly loved duo had a writing session together, hoping to penn some sort of song from the session.

“Don’t you look lovely?” Harry teased when Louis finally came downstairs.

“Not sure if ‘lovely’ would be what I use to describe it,” he laughed and pulled on his shoes. He was wearing a basic long sleeve shirt with a pair of skinny jeans, and vans.

“Hate when you talk about yourself like that,” Harry mumbles and pouts, coming up from behind Louis and hugging him. “Could fuck you right here, right now.”

“Babe!” Louis giggles and stands back up. “I’ve just put my shoes on.”

“It’s never stopped us before.” Harry shrugs. Louis rolls his eyes at that comment and pecks Harry on the lips, leaning into his embrace.

Maybe they’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I’ve ever written some form of a sexual scene and I think I did okay.
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to the BLFF mods for everything!!


End file.
